Naruto:The Prophecy of Destruction
by voiddragonalpha
Summary: Summary: The human world was once saved from a grave threat by a great man, who later became a god, now when the humans have become the threat, all that can be done now is start over from scratch.


PROLOGUE-(part 1)

There was a time when the land was ruled over by the gods and goddesses and the summoning planes were ruled by demons and both were ruled over by the supreme three, Kami, Yami and shinigami. Everybody of that time lived in peace and harmony until a power hungry god tried to revolt against the supreme three by challenging them for their power and authority, the one who challenged them was none other than _**Kronos**_, the god of chaos and war. He wanted to rule over all things but was easily defeated, cursing the heavens and with a promise of revenge fled the battle field.

The fallen god went to the summoning planes to get the support of the demon king, _**Inugami**_ to help him in the war against the supreme three. The demon king blinded by greed and lust for power agreed to help. Thus Kronos and the Inugami marched with his army to conquer heaven. The battle was fierce and lasted years; the land separated, shaping the modern world but in the end the demonic army but was unable to defeat heaven's army and almost all of them were wiped out except a few which received pardon from the gods became what we now know as _summoning creatures_ that returned to the summoning planes. The only ones remaining was Kronos and Inugami had entered the battle field decimated the lesser gods and goddesses until Kami, Yami and shinigami entered the battle and defeated the two and slayed Inugami. In fear of being destroyed Kronos merged with the demon king's body creating a new being. This being was huge about twice the size of a mountain, had a single eye and had ten tail-like appendages which crushed mountains, the creature was totally covered in black fur and has huge humanoid arms and legs; this creature came to be known as _**The Juubi **_,the destroyer and the harbinger of chaos and destruction. Unable to control its powers juubi fled from the battle vowing to return.

The god then decided to train a human warrior as their avatar to defeat this demon and reached out to a young sage wandering the land and bestowed upon him their power in order; Kami bestowed upon him the power to control the energy called _**chakra**__,_ which was the combination of mind energy and physical energy and the power to control all elements and also sub-elements along with gravity. Yami bestowed upon him the power to use demonic chakra called _**yokai**_ and nature chakra called _**senjutsu**_, along with the power to summon demons from the summoning planes. Shinigami gave him the power to use _**reiastsu **_and gave him his very own spirit blade along with the knowledge of various spells and seals also known as _fuinjutsu _and also the ability to remove souls of living things and also the ability to revive someone from death for the cost of some of his life span_. _The other gods and goddesses trained him to wield his various abilities. After mastering his abilities he was given his last gift; the supreme three gave him a power that combined all his abilities into one and gave him what was known throughout history, myths and legends as the most powerful bloodline; _**the mugen rinnegan (the eye of infinity)**_; the divine power of the eyes of creation transcended the young sage a god which was pure golden with four rings surrounding the pupil with each ring thicker than the last one; the ring nearest to the pupil being thinnest and the ring farthest to the pupil being thickest and each ring with different and untold amount of power.

The juubi returned and spread devastation throughout the land; finally the young sage came and battled the juubi in a battle that will be known throughout the planes. In the end the juubi proved to be too powerful and as a last resort sealed its power inside of him and became what was known today as a _**jinchuriki**_ or the power of human sacrifice and sealed the body and soul in mass of land and sent it in space and it became what was known as the _**moon**_ ending the war. After the battle was over the young sage was worshipped by man and demons as **the saviour**.

Many years had passed and the sage had many children, who all inherited the power to wield chakra and was trained by the sage who was hailed a hero and named the _**rikudo-sennin**_ (the sage of the six-paths), he named the chakra wielding warriors as _**shinobi**_ and he was named _**'shinobi no kami' **_or the god of all ninja and the song of his victories was sung throughout the land and many people came from far and wide to learn the ways of the shinobi under him. As the years passed by the sage grew old and realised that upon his death the juubi would be realised any would again cause havoc in the world so he decided to use his power to separate its power into different parts, so headed out into the forest and found various living creatures like a fox, an ox, a beetle, a slug, a horse, a monkey, a turtle, a cat, a raccoon and divided the juubi's power among them and the tailed beasts or biiju were created; the one-tailed raccoon having the power to control sand and wind, the two-tailed monster cat having the control over fire, the three-tailed turtle having the power to control water, the four-tailed ape having control over lava, the five-tailed horse having the control over stream, the six-tailed slug having control over poison, the seven-tailed or winged beetle having control over earth, the eight-tailed ox having control over lightening and the last and most powerful the nine-tailed fox having unmatched intelligence ,strength, speed and raw power with control over gravity and hence the nine most powerful demons came into existence.

On his death bed he gave each of his children an unique ability or bloodline who later on formed a group which is now called a **clan**; at last he called his eldest three sons; to his first son he gave the ability to control nature and plant-life, who later on became the world renowned _**senju clan**_, to his second eldest son he gave the ability the predict and to a lesser degree copy an opponent's techniques along with the ability to perform illusions in an instant with his eyes which was named sharingan(the mirror-copy wheel eye) and later on formed the _**uchiha clan**_, to the third and favourite child he gave the bloodline which allows the user to manipulate his or her chakra like a solid medium to make any type of weapon and also the ability to learn and create fuinjutsu along with unmatched control over the water element and this clan was later named the _**uzumaki clan**_; he also gave the tailed beasts their freedom and before his death he prophesized, **" **_**When the moon shall bathe in crimson, the world shall be set ablaze and be submerged in grief and hatred . When the nine is caged, a child shall be borne with a unique power, heart filled with hatred and spirit burning with a maelstrom, shall follow the path that shall either lead the world to everlasting peace or shall lead the world to a new era of infinite destruction. The child is the world's future and the supreme three's avatar and shall be called**_** The Child of Prophecy."**


End file.
